mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Spire 38.0 - Prelude to a Confrontation
Seeing the three Adamantine knights, one of whom was a wizard based on her outfit, the group panicked to decide on a plan of attack. They watched the three interlopers investigate the research facility on the scrying screens while they discussed their options. Deciding that their whole goal was to reach the bottom and destroy the spire before the Adamantines or the Quicksilvers could reach it themselves, there was no feasible way to secretly overtake the trio if they were allowed to advance beyond them; the chances of having any sort of amicable discussion was low and it was almost irrelevant as the Adamantines were certainly not going to be persuaded to leave. With that in mind, they decided to lay low: with any luck, the trio would separate themselves to investigate the room the adventurers were currently in and perhaps they would be able to work that to a tactical advantage in their favour. Unfortunately for them, the three Adamantines did in fact come as far as the antechamber but refused to separate: one always remained standing in the doorway while the other two fiddled and banged on the door. They apparently declared the door broken and a waste of time before doubling back and making their way through the tool shop and into the curiously scented room. The adventurers frowned and were forced to make a new plan. That plan summarized to "run in quickly and hit them hard". As they agreed, Marin noticed the two armoured knights turn their attentions to the locked double door while the wizard seemed rather interested in the void beyond the broken door. One of the two knights pulled out a small device, which they could see was charged with a piece of the spire, and began to talk into it while fiddling with the keypad; unwilling to let them advance into the locked room Marin dashed away, his speed unparalleled by the others. Before the other three could catch up, Marin ran through the library, the main hall, and the tool shop. Flinging open the door, he ran in, punched the wizard and the second armoured knight, shoving the latter away, and attempted to grab the small device from the third knight before dashing back out of the room, giving the Adamantines no time to react. Marin threw himself into a hiding spot, waiting for retaliation. Kormon entered the room, running to the far door and readying himself; by the time Ismail and Amara caught up, though, there was no sign of the Adamantines coming after them. Formed up, the group opened the door only to see no sign of the three Adamantine explorers. At first, they lamented that they had escaped through the double doors, locking them out and getting a head start, Kormon noticed something else: the door leading to the void was further ajar than it had been before. Marin peered out into the darkness but saw nothing. However, they were sure their competitors had not given up the fight. Category:Emerald Spire